


Late

by Sariasunshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick returns with his scouting party a few days later than planned, and impatiently wishes to be in Robin's arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Frederick hurried through the camp, he was beyond tired and hungry, yet he did not have time to tend to either. He hurried towards the one destination that mattered. Robin.   
He knew the tactician was patiently waiting for him, though perhaps a bit worried. He was three days late after all. 

He and a few of the Shepherds had been sent out to scout and make sure the road ahead was safe for their next march. Unfortunately they had been surprised by bad weather and a small group of risens which had slowed them down and resulted in Frederick being late. 

As he saw the tactician a few yards before him, he slowed down and called his name.   
"Robin!"   
At the sound of his name being called, Robin turned around. A wide smile appearing as he saw the great knight coming towards him.   
"Frederick!" He exclaimed happily and hurried towards the other man to meet up with him.   
Frederick raised his hand and cupped Robin’s chin.   
"You’re late" The tactician mumbled softly and leaned up to meet his lover’s lips, ignoring Frederick’s armour that poked him in the chest as he pressed himself closer to the other man. He let his fingers slide down the armour as they pulled away.   
"Apologies for the delay, my love. We ran into risens on out way back to camp" Frederick said as he ran his fingers through Robin’s white hair.   
"Oh, I know a few ways you can make it up to me, Frederickson" Robin nearly purred, giving the great knight a sly smirk.   
Despite the distaste Frederick felt for the pet name, he couldn’t help but to shiver from the tactician’s words. “Oh?” He simply answered.   
"Join me in my tent later and I’ll show you" Robin whispered and pulled away from the knight completely, giving Frederick a playful. 

Gods, despite the tiredness in Frederick’s limbs, he couldn’t help but to feel a stir in his lower parts. Robin tended to have that effect on him, and the tactician always found new ways to surprise him. No wonder Chrom had chosen him as his personal tactician.   
Frederick smiled to himself as he turned to find Chrom to report his return

**Author's Note:**

> I know Frederick would probably run to Chrom first, but ehh, in my head this sounded cute. Also my first fic ever here so yay!


End file.
